


The King In The Mountain

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis
Summary: A poem featuring Asgore's thoughts before battle.





	

You appear fearful of me,  
just as I hoped you would be.  
I am grateful that my smile deceives you,  
for this old trident does not wish to pursue.  
If you could look past my grin,  
my eyes would show pain within.

 

But I mustn't make this clear.  
Human, I need you to fear.  
Your fear will drive you to fight with more power.  
I did not plan to survive this encounter.  
I gave my people false hope...  
all because I could not cope.

 

I lied to numb their pain, but…  
I only deepened the cut.  
Now their hope will be slaughtered at my plummet.  
Ending my life just to avoid their judgement…  
Heh, pathetic is it not?  
I am as weak as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the poem. This my first post, but I hope to add plenty more (multi-chapter) posts in the future.
> 
> *works at a snail's pace*
> 
> The distant, distant future.


End file.
